Luna
Luna is a beautiful, silver and white she-wolf with light green eyes. History Child's Play Luna is seen hunting a small, green frog. When she smells blood and follows the path, she finds Lupis, a smoky grey wolf. Then the sceen ends with Blue, her mother, finding Luna and Lupis together. The Fence She is seen with Fang and Blue discussing if Lupis should stay in the pack. When Blue says she wandered off, she protest saying that she was hunting for the pack. She is not seen after this. Those Lost She is seen with Lupis and her mother staring at Flutter's body. She asks her mother if it is her fault that Flutter is dead. When Blue leaves, she protests for her pups that they shall stay. When Midnight claims that she tried to stop Alari from going to the Fence, Fang calls Midnight a good pup unlike the others. He blames Luna for Alari's death and makes her an Omega once she is older. Omega A year after Those Lost, Midnight sees Luna in her sleeping spot in the den. She reveals that Luna was made the omega of the pack and says that outside is where she belongs. Luna then sees Bone outside of the den but when she trys to talk to him, he says that betas don't talk to omegas. She perks up when she hears Lupis and when he says that he may become head tracker, congratulates him. Luna tells Lupis that she is happy where she is but when he leaves, she sadly says goodbye. Personality As a pup and as an adult, Luna has been portrayed as optimistic, light-hearted, and friendly. Prior the one year jump, she seemed much more easily distracted and frisky than she is today, though she did become fast friends with Lupis almost immediately after she met him. As an adult, Luna's relationship with Lupis has deepened, though her positive spirit hasn't been dampened. Her open, friendly disposition helped her bond quickly with Milly, despite the fact that Milly was originally intended to be just another meal for the pack. Regardless of her flighty personality, Luna seems to be universally hated by most members of the pack based on the sole fact that she is the Omega, and therefore traditionally shunned as the lowest-ranking wolf in the pack. While the burden of her rank is clearly evident in her fluctuating relationship with Lupis, Luna never lets her status dampen her spirit. She even uses her low position as an advantage when she confronts Bone, her brother and the pack's Beta, over his lack of affection for his sisters; since she's already the lowest-ranking member in the pack, there's no way for him to punish her further. Despite her optimism, Luna is frequently shown to be bold and outspoken when faced with injustice, her confrontation with Bone being the most prominent example. Trivia *Tribble has confirmed that Luna has had a crush on Lupis since they first met as pups. *Luna has had more voice actors than any other Cow of the Wild character. Actors Current *Butterflyidentity Past *Cheetahstar2 *xxKumuKatxx *Tribble-of-doom *Reokoe *StarxHusky *Echofeather Family Father: Saber : Mother: Blue : Brother: Bone : Sister: Midnight : Gallery How you doin doll by tribble of doom-d3ldwpv.png|Luna and Lupis. Luna and Bone in Romance is Boring Part 1.png|Luna trying to console her brother. Luna1.png|Luna preparing to have a snow fight with Lupis. Milly,Luna,Lupis1.png|Milly surprising Luna. Lupis,Luna1.png|Luna crying on Lupis's shoulder. Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Wolves Category:Female Wolves Category:Protagonist Category:Omegas Category:Child's Play Characters